


Stiles is gone

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Scott es un tonto, Traición
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Amigo?” murmura la voz de Stiles sombríamente, con falsa sorpresa. Scott no ha logrado descifrar sus emociones así que no sabe a qué viene esa respuesta. ”Creí que habias dejado claro que ya no éramos amigos después de que no confiaste en mí” reprocho Stiles, o al menos eso era lo que Scott esperaba como reproche, porque la voz de Stiles carecía de emoción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is gone

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto porque estaba muy molesta con este ultimo capitulo, tengo tantos improperios que soltar en contra de todos -menos Stiles- pero me los guardo ahorita porque ya basta de corajes. Esta cosa ni siquiera tiene coherencia o eso creo, pero es algo que me vino a la mente me gustaría que pasara para que Scott se arrepienta de confiar en Theo.  
> Si no les gusta decírmelo, pero realmente no es algo bueno así que si lo leen comentar que les pareció o como les hubiera gustado que fuera :D

Stiles dejo de sentir la lluvia mojándole completamente, el aire frio golpeando su rostro, lo único de lo que era consciente era de como Scott se había dado la vuelta dejándole ahí. Scott, su mejor amigo, hermano de alma, Scott a quien quería tanto le estaba dejando ahí, sin creerle, sin darle una oportunidad.

Y después de todo eso fue oscuridad y dolor.

Dolor en su pecho ante el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo.

Defender a Scott, proteger a sus amigos, desenmascarar a Theo.

Ahora todo de lo que es consciente es de cómo se sintió el rostro de Theo contra su puño, la mirada de Scott llena de ira por lastimar a otra persona, pero Stiles ya no iba a dejar que la desconfianza de su amigo le hiriera, Stiles no se iba a doblegar por esa mirada de cachorro de Scott. Ya nadie iba a herir a Stiles ni a sus amigos.

La oscuridad le había rodeado en la soledad de su habitación después de presenciar como Scott levantaba a Theo del suelo, ambos mirándole, uno con burla y el otro como si mirara a un extraño, pero ahí Stiles no era el extraño, no aun.

 

                                                                           *

 

Su olor fue todo lo que le guio a ese lugar, hasta ahí llegaba el rastro de Theo.

Scott mira a su alrededor y algo está mal, él no debería estar aquí, puede sentir que algo no anda bien pero no logra descubrir que es, no al menos hasta que escucha pasos acercándose y el inconfundible olor de Stiles le indica a quien permanece ese caminar tan cuidadoso, tal como si estuviera acechándole.

“Stiles”, se oye llamar, pero no recibe respuesta audible. Puede sentir a su amigo andar a su alrededor, pero no puede verle y de verdad que le está preocupando. “Amigo, ¿Qué pasa?” insiste ya que si Stiles no quiere dejarse ver él intentara que hable, lo que viene siendo demasiado extraño porque Stiles nunca deja de hablar.

“Amigo?” murmura la voz de Stiles sombríamente, con falsa sorpresa. Scott no ha logrado descifrar sus emociones así que no sabe a qué viene esa respuesta. ”Creí que habias dejado claro que ya no éramos amigos después de que no confiaste en mí” reprocho Stiles, o al menos eso era lo que Scott esperaba como reproche, porque la voz de Stiles carecía de emoción.

“Stiles, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Dónde está Theo?” interrogo Scott apretando lo puños, con el recuerdo muy presente de que Stiles había matado a sangre fría a Donovan.

“Theo ya no está” respondió Stiles y Scott pudo escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios.

“¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué paso?” insistió levantando la voz el lobo.

“Y Stiles tampoco” siguió el chico ignorando las preguntas de Scott.

El lobo se quedó rígido, el cuerpo en completa tensión por las palabras frías y vacías de Stiles. El mal presentimiento, la pesadilla volviendo de la oscuridad, materializándose frente a él. Stiles dio un paso a la vista de Scott después de soltar esas palabras.

Ese ya no era Stiles.

“Siempre estuviste aquí, tu hiciste que él hiciera todo eso!” acuso Scott mostrando las garras y los colmillos listo para atacar.

“Oh no Scott, yo no fuí responsable de todo ello” afirmo _él_ con el rostro sereno, las manos a su espalda y la mirada afilada. “Te diré la verdad, solo porque me da un poco de pena el pobre chico, solo porque se lo debo” su voz, una burla llena de veneno pero no de mentiras, ahora Scott podía olerle bien, la rabia, el dolor y la indiferencia extrañamente mezclados inundaban el aire.

“Déjale en paz!” exigió el lobo en un rugido.

“Stiles tenía miedo Scott, miedo de que yo volviera, él sabía que nunca me había ido, por eso te lo oculto Scott, por eso no te dijo que Donovan lo ataco. Donovan era una quimera Scott, él intento matar a Stiles, pero Stiles se defendió, todo lo que hizo fue para defenderse, aunque realmente fue un accidente, Stiles no midió las consecuencias de sus actos y no se esperó que eso terminara con la vida de Donovan, Scott, él no quería que lo culparan más de lo que él se culpaba, pero aun así tú, su mejor amigo desconfió de él cuando se enteró de la verdad, tu, quien se suponía le conocías no le creíste cuando debías hacerlo. Eso destruyo a Stiles, Scott, eso lo derrumbo y debo darte las gracias porque ahora he vuelto” Explico el demonio mientras caminaba a su alrededor con tanta tranquilidad que Scott no podía creérselo, pero los latidos de ese corazón que pertenecía al cuerpo de su amigo confirmaban aquellas palabras.

“Tú…que le hiciste?” su voz mostraba temor pero no iba a dejarse vencer, tenía que salvar de nuevo a Stiles.

“Error” rompió sus pensamientos el Void. “Stiles siempre les salvo, y lo que gano fue que su mejor amigo le dejara de lado por un traidor. Realmente fuiste muy estúpido Scott, pero eso ya no importa” Las manos del Noguitsune se posaron sobre sus hombros, dejándole inmóvil.

“¿Qué quieres?”

“Yo quería un cuerpo y Stiles venganza, aunque no me lo dijo directamente, lo presentí”  informo orgulloso alejándose del lobo.

Scott frunció el ceño y tomando valor se lanzó sobre él, pero antes de llegar a golpearle, fue atravesado por el filo de una espada, el recuerdo de la misma sensación llego a su mente.

“No Scott, el tiempo se acabo” Kira sostenía la katana enterrada en su cuerpo, Kira le miraba con los ojos naranja, las facciones transformadas y el brillo de la ira envolviéndola. “Dejaste que les hicieran daño, confiaste en un desconocido antes que en tu manada, dejaste entrar al traidor a tu casa, este es tu castigo y ese el de él” recito la kitsune enterrando más la espada, señalando al final un árbol donde la luz de la luna ilumino el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y sin vida de Theo, sus ojos en blando y el corazón atravesado por una rama.

Scott lo sentía escalar por su garganta, el ataque de asma le estaba aprisionando los pulmones, la vista se le nublaba y no entendía como era que aún no estuviera inconsciente cuando tenía una espada atravesándole y su condición respiratoria empeoraba.

“Stiles” balbuceo sin aire, sin valor, con las lágrimas mojándole el rostro.

“Stiles se ha ido Scotty” sonrió el Noguitsune, ese que ya  no era su amigo, la oscuridad dentro del cascaron roto que era Stiles Stilinski.

“Yo sé que…”

“No Scott, así como tú no tuviste piedad, no creíste en él, así como tú me estas mirando él te miro, ya no Scott. El frágil, débil humano se ha ido”

Las palabras con la voz de su amigo le hicieron recordar el daño que había hecho, la confianza desperdiciada, si había ido ahí era porque Theo había intentado atacarle para después escapar, ahora Theo estaba muerto y Stiles perdido como Kira. Al final de cuentas todo lo que había hecho por su bien había resultado ser lo contrario. Por su culpa su mejor amigo ahora ya no estaba y el caos se desataría con más fuerza.

**Author's Note:**

> Una inmensa disculpa por esto pero tenía que sacra todo eso que pensaba y compartirlo(?, si no me odian aún gracias por leer.  
> Saludos y bonita semana!


End file.
